In The Closet
by wings-of-innocence
Summary: At the biggest party of the year, everyone is hooking up! The Fire Whisky flows and the party turns into a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven where no one holds back! DMHP, HPGW, HGRW, GWPP & more... slash and femmeslash, as well as het abound!


Disclaimer: I am not JKR, and therefore, I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's including characters. I'm just an obsessive fan, doing what obsessive fans do best!

A/N: This is a one-shot that I did for a challenge at FictionAlleyPark from Rhia. You can find the challenge here: http/ . It is a Seven Minutes in Heaven challenge that requires you to do certain things, like mention an action figure, clothes hanger, have Tonks break up the party, etc. I was wildly inspired by it and wrote all night until I finished this fic.

There is slash, femmeslash, and het so beware- lots of sex, and drinking, so beware of that too. Everyone hooks up! I really enjoyed writing this fic, I want to go to that party dammit.. it sounds rather like one I would enjoy. So read, and enjoy.. and it would make me very happy if you would review and let me know what you think!

* * *

**In the Closet**

* * *

Ginny rushed into the girl's dormitory, nearly knocking over Angelina, and jumped onto Hermione's bed. The younger girl squealed, "Did you hear about the party?" Hermione nodded. "WELL?" Demanded Ginny.

"Well what?" Hermione asked curtly as she pulled an iron hanger out of her trunk and hung her robe on it.

Ginny could barely sit still, "You know damn well, 'Mione! Are you going?"

"It's just going to be a bunch of booze and schmoozing. I'll be better off spending the time studying and staying out of trouble." She stated, matter-of-factly.

"Oh whatever! You have to go! I'm going, Harry is going, Ron is going," Hermione looked up, but Ginny kept on, "Even Malfoy and the Slytherin gang are going!"

The bushy haired girl seemed to contemplate the situation for a moment, but before she could answer Ginny Weasly tackled her onto the bed and piped "Pinned 'ya. I win, you're going." Hermione gave up on arguing, it would be good for her to get out and do a little partying anyway. Though she couldn't doubt her nervousness. Things happen when people drink, everyone knew that.

Ginny was ecstatic, she was jumping around the room squealing about all the boys she wanted to make out with. Hermione just rolled her eyes. The girls traipsed down to the common room, which was in a bustle with the excitement of the upcoming party.

"Just remember, keep it quiet! If the teacher's find out, we're dead." Katie Bell was telling a group of fifth year girls. "Just go to The Room of Requirement tomorrow night at eleven thirty in small groups and everything will be fine." It was clear that the seventh year girls had been planning this for a while. They wanted one last night of fun before the school year ended and they parted with Hogwarts for good.

* * *

"Can you believe this party?" Ron asked, excitement taking over his voice. Harry beamed, they both had big plans for the night. There had been talk or spin the bottle, and truth or dare. He even heard Cho telling Angelina that they had to play Seven Minutes in Heaven. It was going to be a great time, and it looked like every student, fifth year and up had been invited!

"I can't wait. Just a few more hours." Neville whispered to Dean across the table. "I'm going to kiss a girl!" Lavender Brown suppressed a giggle. It seemed the whole school was in an uproar! Harry was surprised that the teachers had not noticed the commotion, he guessed they just assumed it was because the end of term was so quickly approaching.

"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks said happily as she passed by the Gryffindor table. She had been taken on to assist Professor McGonnagal with human transformation teaching for a few days, the professor was quite busy and Tonks seemed just the person to help out. Harry supposed she was doing some work for The Order as well. Harry nodded to her, hoping she had not overheard any of the conversation and pretended to be engrossed in his dinner of steak and kidney pie.

* * *

"I bet you ten galleons I can make it with some drunk girl tonight!" Crabbe and Goyle were making their plans of seducing girls who had a little too much to drink when Draco Malfoy entered the common room.

"What are you two on about now? The party again?"

"Uh huh" The beefy boys both nodded vigorously.

"Gods, you two act like you've never been to a party before!" Draco didn't outwardly show that he, too, was looking forward to the party. It was hard to plan a big event at Hogwarts like this without the teacher's taking notice, and it basically never happened that all houses were involved. '_Not that I want to associate with mudbloods and shit.'_ He thought to himself. But it would be fun all the same, getting trashed and hooking up.

"We um... haven't, really. Not like this." Crabbe replied, Goyle blushed a little (which barely showed since his cheeks were so red from eating too much anyway).

Draco laughed, figures his two oaf friends wouldn't have a lot of party experience. "Going to try and lose your virginity, too Goyle?" He asked. Goyle just turned a deeper shade of red. Crabbe had somehow managed to hook up with a random girl last year, but as far as sex came- the two of them got the short end of the stick. Draco, however, had much better luck.

* * *

"Oh aren't you done with that flat iron yet?" Hermione asked as she watched Ginny style her hair with a muggle straightener that Hermione had bought her for Christmas. They enchanted it to work without electricity and to prevent hair damage.

"Almost! Want me to do yours before the party?" Ginny replied.

"No.. I don't care.. I..", Hermione began to protest but thought better of it when she saw the look on Ginny's face. "Fine, ok." She sat down to give the fiery red head better access to her frazzled mane.

Thirty minutes later Hermione's hair and makeup were done, she took a look in the mirror and was shocked at how great she looked. "Thank you", was all she could manage to say. Her hair was like silk, her eyes were smokey and her lips were glossed and pouty.

Ginny held up a red dress, low cut and thigh showing for Hermione to wear. "You'll look hot in this!"

Hermione gasped. She pointed her wand at the dress, muttered a few words under her breath and fabric unfolded itself so that it would now reach her knees. She took the dress from Ginny, slipped it over her head and slid her t-shirt out from under. "How do I look?" She asked.

"Well you might want to take your pants off, and..." Ginny muttered a spell of her own and two slits cut themselves into the sides of the dress. "That's better." She handed Hermione a pair of black lace up shoes she had bought a muggle shop over the summer and rummaged through her truck to find an outfit of her own.

Hermione was still examining herself in the mirror when Ginny slid out of her clothes and put on a black tube top that showed off her perfect stomach, and a frayed denim skirt. "What do you think of these for tonight?" She asked her friend, holding up a tiny pair of black lace panties.

"I um... they're nice." Hermione replied. She felt a little nervous look at Ginny and her beautiful body, the red head was experienced with both boys and girls while she, herself, had only kissed Viktor Krum.

The girls finished dressing and headed down to the common room, it was 11:32 pm and many people had already made their way to the Room of Requirement. "Let's wait around for a few minutes, we have to go in small groups.. and who wants to be there right when the party starts anyway?" Asked Ginny.

* * *

The seventh year girls arranged bottles of Fire whisky, Butterbeer, and Salivan's Fine Rum at the bar they had set up. The first guests had just started arriving and they wanted everything to be just right.

Seamus was the DJ for the night, waving his wand in the air whenever a change of music was needed. Students began to file in and line the walls, everyone looking a little awkward at who would dance or drink first. "Oh come on guys!" Katie yelled as she dragged a cute Ravenclaw boy onto the dance floor. Couples started to move around as everyone got comfortable with the surroundings.

As soon as Draco and his gang entered, he sent Crabbe and Goyle to get drinks for everyone. They started taking shots of everything in sight and were wobbling around before they finally got back with Fire whisky to Draco and Pansy who were grinding in the middle of the dance floor.

Everyone was drinking a lot, downing large shots of Rum and Fire whisky, and stumbling around in their fresh drunkenness.

Harry and Ron arrived about 15 minutes after the party began to find it already packed with members of all four houses and everyone loudly talking and getting wasted. "This is the life." Ron said to Harry.

"WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO BE YOUR WIFE?" Harry yelled over the sound, he could barely hear Ron. Lavender burst into giggles behind them and twirled around with the Patil twins on the dance floor.

By the time Ginny and Hermione arrived the party was going strong. Outside the room not a sound could be heard, because of course, that was they way they wanted it. But the moment you opened and stepped through the door you were caught in a whirlwind of booze and sweaty dancing. The girls made their way over to the bar where they found Harry and Ron taking shots with Dean. Neville staggered around them cheering.

When Ron caught sight of Hermione he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. "Hi Ronald" she said as Ginny passed her a shot. "What.. I. No, I'm not drinking." Ginny threw her the I'm-your-best-friend-and-i-know-what's-best look and Hermione gulped down the stinging liquid. Harry cheered.

Ginny grabbed Harry and they ran to the dance floor. Ron and Hermione stood by making awkward conversation as they waited for the last shots of alcohol to kick in. It didn't seem to bother Ron much that his sister was dancing half naked on his best friend, his mind was totally preoccupied with the new and sexy Hermione that stood before him. Finally gathering the nerve from his liquid courage, he asked "Want to.. dance?"

Hermione nodded, the Fire whisky burning hot inside her belly, and headed to the floor. They moved stiffly until the music finally loosened them and they began to breath hard and dance close.

Crabbe and Goyle were busy trying to shmooze over an extremely drunk Romilda Vane and Hannah Abbot who looked mildly interested, mildly put-off by the whole situation. They were, after all, Slytherins.

The party roared on, everyone sweating and panting as they moved to the music and flowed with the alcohol in their systems. Draco and Pansy were grinding hot and heavy, one of her legs wrapped around him, his hand groping up her mini skirt. The Slytherin knew he could get whatever he wanted out of the beautiful and slightly easy girl. She had been in love with him for years and he took full advantage of it.

Lavender Brown staggered around, clearly having had a lot to drink, and stumbled into Blaise Zabbini, knocking him over. She giggled as she lay on top of him, then without warning planted a giant kiss on his lips. She tried to get up but just fell back on to the startled Slytherin. Before long they were making out in an armchair in the corner of the room.

Angelina motioned to Seamus who poked his wand into the air a few times, finally making the music die down a low rumble, and loudly cleared her thought. The room gradually grew quiet as people realized their music was gone. "I would like to.. -hiccup- .. thank you all for -hiccup- coming tonight!" The crow cheered, Angelina waved her hand about in a Dumbledore-manner to quiet them. "This is a great party!" More cheering and waving. "But now that we are all -hiccup- completely plastered -hiccup- I think it's time for a little game!" Everyone cheered again, Angelina glanced around at the red and excited faces, "How about... SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN?" She bellowed. The girls all giggled as every boy in the room cheered.

"So if you want to play," Katie Bell said, "Just put your name in this." She held up a large bowl. People immediately rushed for slips of paper and added their names to the que while a others drifted around, unsure if they wanted to play. Hermione was one of these drifters, she took her place back on the wall. She wanted to play... but she was just.. shy.

Ginny ran over and grabbed her friend's hand, "Come on, everyone who's playing is going over there!" She pointed to a large sitting area with a closet door on the wall in front of it.

"How um.. convient." Hermione said. "But I'm not playing."

"Of course you are, I put your name in!" Ginny beamed. Before Hermione could protest Harry and Ginny were shoving her over to the seating area. It contained about 40 people, it was nearing four am so many party-goers had already made their way back to bed. The room boasted many passed out bodies as well.

Everyone took their seats as they listened to Katie explain the directions, "Basically, what you'll do is when it's your turn you will reach in the bowl and pull out a name. Whoever's name is on that slip, regardless of sex, is who you will go into the closet and get nasty with!" Laughter rang out.

"What if you're um... related?" Ron asked nervously, eyeing his sister.

"Well we'll make an exception for that one.." Angelina replied, but she was cut off when Pansy added, "Unless you want to bone your little sister, of course Weasly." Everyone laugh as Harry held a drunken Ron back.

"HEY! No fighting! This is a night for fun and looooove", squealed Katie.

"So who's -hiccup- first?" Angelina asked excitedly.

"ME!" Ginny jumped up. She slowly walked over to the bowl, closed her eyes, and pulled out a name. "Pansy Parkinson." She read.

Pansy glanced up from her place on Draco's lap, the boys all whistled and cat-called as the two girls looked at each other. "Well, shall we?" Ginny asked, not one to ever back down.

"At least I get someone who's been around the block a few times and has experience." Pansy replied, and smirked at her partner.

"Likewise", replied Ginny. The two walked over to the closet, Pansy went in first, Ginny winked out at the anxious crowd as she shut the door.

Harry was jealous, there was no denying that, but he knew he was turned on as well. Hermione fidgeted with her dress and Ron looked disgusted.

Inside the cramped and dark closet, the two girls waited, wondering who would make the first move. Finally, fearless, Ginny pressed her body against Pansy's and moved her lips to meet the other girl's. Their tongues met and something took over, passion or Fire whisky and they began frantically kissing. Pansy ran her hands over the Gryffindor's small body, caressing her stomach and thighs. Ginny's lips and tongue traced the dark haired girl's neck, bitting and licking.

Outside the door everyone was quiet, listening for any sounds that might be coming from the room. "We have a vibrator out here if you need it!" Angelina called. Everyone laughed. The girls ignored them, pressed against the door kissing and touching each other. Hermione blushed as she heard the door making creaking sounds, knowing what was happening on the other side.

"TIME!" Yelled Katie, as she yakked the door open. The girls toppled out, Ginny's skirt pushed up and both of their makeup smeared. The smiled at each other, panting, and took their seats. "Great job, ladies" Katie laughed. "NEXT!"

Justin Finch Fletchly was next to draw, pulling out Hannah Abbot's name from the bowl. The two of them made their way to the closet and closed the door.

"She won't do anything," Dean whispered, "She's too innocent." It started off soft and grew louder and louder, the sound of Hannah moaning through the door. Everyone laughed, Dean looked shocked. When the two exited the closet, they both looked pretty roughed up.. but happy.

Romilda and Seamus were the next pair to enter the closet, they were both so drunk that no one had a doubt of what was happening in there.

The bowl was passed around, some couples leaving after their turn to sleep or perhaps pursue other activities, and some putting their names back into the bowl. Katie was paired with Neville, and shocked him out of his shyness in the dark of the closet.

Ron's turn came and he closed his eyes as he reached in to draw out a name, he held his breath and unfolded the paper, "Hermione" he whispered. He was barely able to speak, Hermione looked up and their eyes met briefly, before they both looked back down at their feet.

"Oh come on!" Angelina said. "You know the rules! Plus, we all know you two want each other. Just get in there and go for it!" They both blushed as the seventh year pushed them toward the closet.

When the door shut, the two friends stood in the dark stiffly, barely breathing. "Um.." Ron whimpered.

"I.. I um.." Hermione began but she was cut off by the boy's lips on hers. Her stomach twisted and knotted as their lips parted and their tongues met and explored each other's mouth. Hermione had never known such lust before, she could barely control herself. All thoughts of shyness and the group of fellow students outside the door were lost and she was caught in the moment with Ron. Her hands felt around for the buckle of his pants, she unzipped them and slid her hand down his boxer shorts. The boy was moaning into her mouth and she felt the intensity of the situation and never wanted it to end. She heard Angelina yell "TIME", outside the door just before it was jerked open. She yanked her hand out of Ron's pants as he quickly rushed to fasten them. They exited the closet and sat back down, careful not to look at anyone.

Ginny just giggled, she was sitting on Harry's lap as the next name was called, his. Draco Malfoy had drawn it out, they both stared at each other coldly, no one broke the silence until at last the blonde cleared his throat and gestured to the door. "Shall we?" Harry got up stonily and made his way into the tiny space with Draco. As the door closed, her heard Draco whisper, "Don't talk."

His pants were quickly undone and the Slytherin's grasping and knowing hands made their way down them. Harry hard heard how Draco had been with girls and boys but never really believed it. The way the Slytherin acted, it was surely as if he knew Harry's secret. It was almost as if he knew that Harry, too, liked boys. But this was a game, the only rule was seven minutes in the dark with whomever's name you drew, and Harry was too drunk and too horny to waste it. He grasped the other boy's hair, bringing their mouths together into a passionate kiss. Draco was shocked, he was sure Harry would back down, but he couldn't deny that he liked it. Harry parted the kiss and let his hands quickly roam Draco's body until he was cupping his crotch. He slid down in the darkness, he heard the zipper of Draco's pants and felt warm flesh prod at his mouth. _'Who would have ever thought that I'd go down on Malfoy'_ Harry thought to himself.

The boys didn't have time to finish before Katie burst open the door and gasped at the sight that was before her. Draco adjusted his pants and Harry wiped his mouth as the exited the closet. He took his seat beside Ginny who, instead of looking disgusted like he had thought, looked rather turned on. The game proceeded as she caressed his arms and blew into his ear. He barely heard her whisper "I want you." Before the next names were called.

The room erupted in laughter, Harry looked up and saw Crabbe and Goyle stumble into the closet. Neither of the seemed to realize who they were with because they were already groping before the door was shut. Upon exiting they were both sweaty and half naked, Crabbe stumbled around and passed out in a corner while Goyle took his seat back beside Blaise.

Neville was drunkenly mumbling something about his vampire action figure collection when Angelina entered the closet with both of the Patil twins. Giggling could be heard and when they re-joined the group all three girls were flushed and sweaty. No one seemed to notice that Hermione and Ron were gone.

It was finally Harry's turn to draw, the group had gotten so small by now since the majority of the players had fallen asleep, passed out, or hooked up already. Harry reached in and unfolded the slip of paper he drew out. His eyes read over the name 'Lavender Brown' quickly before he heard Ginny whisper a spell behind him. The letters on the paper scrambled and the name 'Ginny Weasly' appeared. "Ginny" Harry said, hardly suppressing a grin. She grabbed his hand and led him to the door, but just as they were about to enter the Room of Requirement door swung open and Tonks entered.

"FREEZE." She shouted. Then smiled at Harry and Ginny, "Wotcher, Harry!"

Angelina jumped up to explain but toppled over onto a giggling Katie instead.

"Everyone clear out! To bed, all of you! You've had your fun, and now it's nearly sunrise, if any of th' other teachers catch you all out of bed you'll be skinned alive!" Nymphadora Tonks was ushering everyone out of the room quickly. She began poking and prodding the passed out students until they awoke. "Out, out, out! To bed, all of you!" Harry couldn't help but laugh at her attempt to be stern.

As Draco and his Slytherin gang made their way back to the Dungeons, Goyle gushed "I finally had sex, Draco!"

The blonde repressed a laugh, "Who was she?"

"I didn't catch her name, it was dark, but I think she was hot... though she had a hairy ass."

Pansy burst out into a giggle fit, as Draco howled with laughter. Goyle looked confused.

On the way back to the Gryffindor common room Harry and Ginny passed Luna Lovegood, who asked "Has the party started yet?"

Harry blinked. "Er.. it just ended."

"Oh", she replied. "I guess I mistook the solar powered evening for the day of the third..." Harry wasn't listening, he was too busy nibbling on Ginny's neck. Luna wandered off down the corridor and the two Gryffindors made their way into the common room. Students were passed out all over it, and there were a few couples making out in random corners.

"Upstairs?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded.

They fumbled their way into the dark boys dormitory, not knowing that Hermione was asleep with Ron in his bed. The pair crawled into Harry's bed and he pulled the curtains closed around them. He cast a silencing spell on them to be sure not to wake anyone. Ginny giggled and rolled on top of him, he pulled her top off and they met in a deep kiss.


End file.
